Believe
by MadeToBeBroken17
Summary: Lilly and Joe mistakenly get locked in a room overnight. After this and that happens, something happens that they both never expected. LOE one-shot.


**Hey everyone!**

**So a poem one of my best friend wrote gave me an idea and inspired this one-shot (the "I believe" part). I was originally was going to make it part of Impossible to Find, but I needed to write this now. **

**I really hope you like it! (:**

**xoxo**

Here I am. Locked in the music room of our school. With none other than Joe Jonas. Go figure.

How'd it happen?

_I had heard footsteps and a voice so I quickly hid behind the piano since I wasn't supposed to be here. Why was I here so late? Music was my escape. From reality and from anything and everything wrong in my life: all the problems, all the pain. Usually, I manage to leave before the janitor locks everything up. He comes to this room at 7 p.m. everyday, and I always left 15 minutes early. I checked the clock, "6:30." Crap. He's early. I peeked around the piano and saw a tall muscular figure. Definitely not the janitor. He turned and started walking toward my direction, and I quickly ducked behind the piano again. Crap. Crap. Crap._

_"You know I can see you."_

_Shit. Cover blown. I slowly stood up and saw a gorgeous face. Out of all people, Joe. Really? That's embarrassing. All of a sudden more footsteps came and we both collapsed onto the ground behind my hiding spot again. The lights switched off and we heard the doors close and lock. No. no no no no NO. "We're locked in! Oh my gosh we're locked in how could we freaking be locked in?" I started freaking out. _

_"Calm down. I'll go turn on the light," he responded. He did, but not before hitting his head on the piano, tripping over a stray instrument case, running full on into the gong and wind chimes, knocking over the snare drum, and about 3 music stands. Typical. _

Somehow after all the commotion, we ended up sitting in the middle of the floor like two kindergarteners, just talking and getting to know each other. We took turns saying 10 things we believed. (Our "game" was more deep/serious than just 'what's your favorite color?'). It was my turn.

"1. I believe in karma. What goes around comes around.

2. I believe that lying on the beach with the sand between your toes listening to the gentle ocean, snuggling into your warm bed with a soft pillow, and fresh air are the best medicine for anything.

3. I believe in embarrassing yourself just for the heck of it sometimes.

4. I believe in running and dancing in the rain.

5. I believe in not being afraid to be different and unique. Life would be boring if everyone was the same.

6. I believe that it's not a crime to dislike someone until it's to the point where that hate is all you see about the person.

7. I believe in being independent in life, but still having your friends and family as a stable floor to hold you up.

8. I believe in bros+Miley before hoes. Let's face it, I have more closer guy friends than girls.

9. I believe in miracles.

10. I believe in true love."

I pretty much just summed up exactly who I was to him. Oh god, how's he gonna react?

* * *

"I believe in true love." Lilly finished.

This girl completely intrigued me. I was beginning to love everything about her. She was just so different, and everything she said she believed in, it was amazing. Not to mention she was absolutely breathtaking. "Wow." was all I managed to get out. Wow Joe really. That's it? You're usually so smooth, ALWAYS have something to say, why have you gone all speechless now? Oh yeah. It's because of her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I said. She blushed and I felt myself blushing too. "Inside and out." Holy crap, why did i just say that? Well, it was true.

"Thanks," She smiled at me. "Now it's your turn."

Here we go.

"Ok let's see. I believe:

1. That family comes first. Always.

2. That music is a cure for any emotion. Happy, mad, sad, hurt, everything can be expressed and solved with music. It's my life.

3. That going crazy with your friends is healthy. Everyone needs some craziness in their life.

4. That everything will be alright no matter how bad the situation may seem when you have people around you who love you.

5. That heartbreak is something everyone will have to experience in life.

6. That dumb corny jokes are the best way to make someone laugh. Everyone always does just because they're so bad.

7. That someday I'm going to find the perfect girl that loves me for me and not because I'm a rockstar.

8. In acting like an idiot. It's what defines me. Why change myself?

9. In love at first sight. Ish. I believe that even if it's the first time you've seen/talked to them, it's possible for you to feel an undeniable connection with them.

And last but not least,

10. I believe in true love."

I waited for her reaction. "Wow." was all she managed to say. I laughed. Sounds familiar.

"Is that all you can say?" I said jokingly.

She playfully hit me. "Hey that's all you said too."

"Fair enough, fair enough." When she had hit me, I felt something. No not pain or the obvious. Something different. I had no idea what it was, but I knew it was something. I could tell she felt it to by the look in her eyes.

I decided to take a risk. Oh what the heck I'm Joe Jonas. I live by taking risks. "Guess which one I _really_ believe in right now?"

She giggled, "Hmm I bet it's the one about acting like an idiot." Her laugh was so cute.

"Thanks Lilly. That hurt," I said as I pretended to be hurt.

She just rolled her eyes with a smile. "Dork."

"No really though." I was starting to get kind of nervous. And I **never** get nervous talking to girls.

"I don't know, you tell me," she answered smoothly.

Oh dear god what did I get myself into? Well, here goes nothing. "Love at first sight." That's all it took. I searched her eyes for what could possibly be going through her mind. Shit shit shit shit shit. She didn't feel what I felt. Shit. I did the only thing I could do-be spontaneous. Without a second thought I leaned, cupped her face, and kissed her. It was the sweetest, most passionate kiss I've ever had despite it's simplicity, and I knew this HAD to mean something. There was absolute no way she could've possibly not felt it. But what if she didn't? She probably didn't. I'm so stupid.

"Lilly I am so sorry I didn't mean to I just couldn't help it."

"Joe-" She started to say but I cut her off.

"It's just I felt something between us that I just couldn't let it go. Like I told you it's something I believe in and I know we just met and you probably don't like me like that but I feel a connection with you that I just can't avoid."

"Joe-' I cut her off again.

"And I know you probably think I'm insane right now and I probably am but that's just what you do to me you're making me crazy and that kiss was just so amazing I've never felt something like that and you probably didn't feel it but I did and it was just incredible just like your beauty you're just so unbelievable." Now I was just rambling. Smooth Joe. Very smooth.

"Joe!" She shouted and I immediately stopped.

"Yes?"

"If you would shut up for 2 seconds you'd let me tell you something."

"Okay...?" I was nervous now. No she's going to tell me she doesn't like me. Crap way to make things awkward Joe.

All of a sudden I felt a soft pair of lips against mine and I completely melted. All my fears were gone and we smiled at each other, our foreheads touching.

"You've definitely strengthened and confirmed one of my beliefs," She whispered.

I smiled even wider. "And what's that?"

"True love."

**There you have it everybody! My very first one-shot!**

**I really hope you liked it. Sorry about the swear words. I would've rated it K except that I included those, so yeah.**

**BTW all those beliefs-I completely believe in all of those too. Except for Lilly's #8, for me I would change that too 'I believe in standing up for your friends and family because when they're gone you're left with nothing.' Not that you really care, I just thought I'd share that.**

**Anyways, review please! (:**

**********_~Giving up somebody does not necessarily mean you're weak. It means you have the strength to let them go.~_**


End file.
